star_wars_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars/Actors
As I'm intent of keeping the fictional making of each trilogy instalment on its real life release (this wiki's Prequel trilogy being released from 1999 to 2005, the same as George Lucas' real life prequel trilogy), each actor will be placed into a particular trilogy instalment or standalone film based on their main year of popularity. Prequel trilogy Star Wars: Age of the Jedi Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Sequel trilogy Star Wars: Will of the Force Star Wars: Secret of the Whills Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Standalone/Spin-off movies Kenobi: A Star Wars Story Solo: A Star Wars Story Lando: A Star Wars Story Apprentice: A Story Wars Story First Wave: A Star Wars Story Skyhook: A Star Wars Story Protocol: A Star Wars Story Red Squadron: A Star Wars Story Nightsisters: A Star Wars Story Actor pool * [[Stanley Tucci|'Stanley Tucci']]' ', [[Nicholas Hoult|'Nicholas Hoult']]' ', [[Johnny Depp|'Johnny Depp']]' ', [[Carrie-Anne Moss|'Carrie-Anne Moss']]' ', [[Rupert Vansittart|'Rupert Vansittart']]' ', [[Joel Kinnaman|'Joel Kinnaman']]' ', [[Cohen Holloway|'Cohen Holloway']]' ', [[Corey Hawkins|'Corey Hawkins']]' ', [[Edi Gathegi|'Edi Gathegi']]' ', [[Charlie Cox|'Charlie Cox']]' ', [[Catherine Keener|'Catherine Keener']]' ', [[Hugo Weaving|'Hugo Weaving']]' ', [[Jessica Biel|'Jessica Biel']]' ', [[Liam McIntyre|'Liam McIntyre']]' ', [[Mackenzie Foy|'Mackenzie Foy']]' ', [[Maggie Grace|'Maggie Grace']]' ', [[Max Irons|'Max Irons']]' ', [[Ansel Elgort|'Ansel Elgort']]' ', [[Brett Dalton|'Brett Dalton']]' ', [[Madeline Zima|'Madeline Zima']]' ', [[Ike Barinholtz|'Ike Barinholtz']]' ', [[Evan Peters|'Evan Peters']]' ', [[Crystal Clarke|'Crystal Clarke']]' ' * [[Ben Barnes|'Ben Barnes']]' ', [[Christopher Eccleston|'Christopher Eccleston']]' ', [[Dan Stevens|'Dan Stevens']]' ', [[Emily Blunt|'Emily Blunt']]' ', [[Gemma Arterton|'Gemma Arterton']]' ', [[Hilary Swank|'Hilary Swank']]' ', [[James D'Arcy|'James D'Arcy']]' ', [[Michelle Pfeiffer|'Michelle Pfeiffer']]' ', [[Rachel Weisz|'Rachel Weisz']]' ', [[Tobias Menzies|'Tobias Menzies']]' ', [[Carla Gugino|'Carla Gugino']]' ', [[Chiwetel Ejiofor|'Chiwetel Ejiofor']]' ', [[David Wenham|'David Wenham']]' ', [[Joel Edgerton|'Joel Edgerton']]' ', [[Paul Dano|'Paul Dano']]' ', [[Robin Wright|'Robin Wright']]' ', [[Bella Heathcote|'Bella Heathcote']]' ', [[Joseph Gordon-Levitt|'Joseph Gordon-Levitt']]' ', [[Benjamin Bratt|'Benjamin Bratt']]' ', [[Ben Hardy|'Ben Hardy']]' ', [[Alfie Allen|'Alfie Allen']]' ', [[Dante Briggins|'Dante Briggin']]' ', [[Simon Woods|'Simon Woods']]' ' * [[Callan Mulvey|'Callan Mulvey']]' ', [[Jerome Flynn|'Jerome Flynn']]' ', [[Liev Schreiber|'Liev Schreiber']]' ', [[Gerard Butler|'Gerard Butler']]' ', [[David Tennant|'David Tennant']]' ', [[Djimon Hounsou|'Djimon Hounsou']]' ', [[Hugh Jackman|'Hugh Jackman']]' ', [[Gethin Anthony|'Gethin Anthony']]' ', [[Lauren Cohan|'Lauren Cohan']]' ', [[Aubrey Plaza|'Aubrey Plaza']]' ', [[Eric Bana|'Eric Bana']]' ', [[Zachary Levi|'Zachary Levi']]' ', [[Piper Perabo|'Piper Perabo']]' ', [[Angela Bassett|'Angela Bassett']]' ', [[Boyd Holbrook|'Boyd Holbrook']]' ', [[Joel David Moore|'Joel David Moore']]' ' * [[Deborah Ann Woll|'Deborah Ann Woll']]' ', [[Lizzy Caplan|'Lizzy Caplan']]' ', [[Milo Ventimiglia|'Milo Ventimiglia']]' ', [[Daniel Craig|'Daniel Craig']]' '' ', [[Simon Merrells|'Simon Merrells']]' ', [[Angourie Rice|'Angourie Rice']]' ', [[Margot Robbie|'Margot Robbie']]' ', [[Michael Keaton|'Michael Keaton']]' ', [[Amanda Righetti|'Amanda Righetti']]' ' * [[Elle Fanning|'Elle Fanning']]' ', [[Dakota Fanning|'Dakota Fanning']]' ', [[Danai Gurira|'Danai Gurira']]' ', [[Emma Thompson|'Emma Thompson']]' ', [[Natalie Dormer|'Natalie Dormer']]' ', [[Kate Beckinsale|'Kate Beckinsale']]' ', [[Alexandra Daddario|'Alexandra Daddario']]' ', [[Cameron Diaz|'Cameron Diaz']]' ', [[Kerry Condon|'Kerry Condon']]' ', [[Jamie Foxx|'Jamie Foxx']]' ' * [[Eddie Redmayne|'Eddie Redmayne']]' ', [[Olivia Cooke|'Olivia Cooke']]' ', [[Jessica Tuck|'Jessica Tuck']]' ', [[Kerry Washington|'Kerry Washington']]' ', [[Rupert Grint|'Rupert Grint']]' ', [[Shameik Moore|'Shameik Moore']]' ', [[Tom Hardy|'Tom Hardy']]' ', [[Idris Elba|'Idris Elba']]' ' * [[Neve Campbell|'Neve Campbell']]' ', [[Rami Malek|'Rami Malek']]' ', [[Alice Eve|'Alice Eve']]' ', [[Andre Royo|'Andre Royo']]' ', [[Matthew Broderick|'Matthew Broderick']]' ', [[Josh Brolin|'Josh Brolin']]' ', [[Matt Dillon|'Matt Dillon']]' ', [[Mark Strong|'Mark Strong']]' ', [[Tobey Maguire|'Tobey Maguire']]' ', [[Alfre Woodard|'Alfre Woodard']]' ', [[Emile Hirsch|'Emile Hirsch']]' ', [[Judy Greer|'Judy Greer']]' ', [[Brandon Routh|'Brandon Routh']]' ' Category:Canon articles Category:Star Wars